Anthology
by Carriedreamer
Summary: A series of different prompts and drabbles based on the PPG/RRB: Chapter 4- The girls and boys have joined forces in protecting Townsville and after one grueling battle all end up crashing at the boy's apartment. Chaos ensues.
1. 3:00

So this is my first time writing in the PPG area, but thanks to SBJ's " More than Human" ( if you haven't read it, look for it and be amazed you will not be disappointed) I've rediscovered this awesome series, and the fandom thats emerged because of it. So I hope you enjoy my little anthology of one shots and drabbles. Thanks again for reading!

-Note unless otherwise specified the PPG's and RRB's are all in their teens.

0o0

**Theme: Introduction**

**Title: 3:00 PM**

Her eyes closed in poised concentration; she raised an arm, and with a smooth movement lowered herself to the ground. The music guided her every move, and kept her in focus. Pieces of bright copper hair had begun to stick to the sides of her face. She frowned and wiped one particularly annoying strand away from her mouth, and executed a spin, following along with the increasing faster beat coming from the portable radio sitting precariously on a nearby bleacher.

Though a strange beeping had begun to permeate through the echoing drums of the cheap speakers.

She froze in mid turn, then quicker than what was normally possible she was at the bleacher, digging through a magenta gym bag and finally pulling out her cell phone which was flashing with a red light.

Blossom pursed her lips and sighed; Duty called, the routine would have to wait.

Didn't that monkey have anything better to do?

0o0

" Ah isn't this such a masterpiece, I swear I don't know what I would have done without Daddy's art lessons in Paris last summer-."

The blonde ignored the grating sound of the red head's incessant bragging across the studio and focused on her canvas, her landscape was coming along nicely, she took a dab of yellow paint and applied it sparingly to the white, of course this wasn't going to be like her child drawings, she knew now from intensive lectures from Miss Sinclair that everything was made from a medley of different colors and-.

A grating beeping broke through her comfortable silence. She pouted and with a less than amused growl whipped open her little blue purse and pulled out the incessantly beeping cell phone.

Not again!

" Stupid monkey." Bubbles growled, and gathered up her paints at super human speed though not very happily.

God that guy had the worst timing!

0o0

The clock seemed frozen in one spot. That damn hand just refused to move! The raven haired girl huffed and leaned back in her chair, continually blowing a bright pink bubble.

The injustice of this was just so unfair! The asshole had totally asked for it, the gloating prick just totally thought he was God's Gift to woman and so she'd taught the little shithead a lesson. Which... may or not have involved the school needing a new cafeteria table or two but that was _hardly _worthy of this… this… jail sentence! He was _fine!_ Hell he'd even fought back until those damn brothers of his and her stupid sisters had separated them!

So here she was sitting here in this prison cell of a detention while he was off at practice at the damn football field most likely trying to get in bed with all the cheerleaders again-!

Not that Buttercup cared or nothing, it was the simple principle of the thing and-.

A sudden beeping broke the stiff silence. A grin started forming on her face and she jumped up. "Halleluiah! Thank you Lord!"

The elderly woman at the desk glared at her, then at the drawer with all confiscated electronics and sighed. She grabbed the beeping phone, everyone in this city knew what it meant and begrudgingly handed it over to the smirking girl who chucked it in her green backpack.

" Now Buttercup I hope you know that this was only a warning and-."

The teacher didn't even bother finishing, a streak of green light and the teenager was already gone.

Buttercup grinned cheekily, Oh How she loved that monkey!

0o0


	2. News

Theme: Complicated

Title: News

Pairing: Blues, implied reds and greens

0o0

**" And the day is saved, thanks once again to those spunky heroines the Powerpuff Girls" **

Boomer Jojo leaned back against their old yet surprisingly comfortable couch, engrossed in the new's playback of their err… father figure (kind of) being thrown out of his latest doomsday device by a brunette in green followed by being blasted by a supersonic scream courtesy of a blond in blue and finally being turned into a mock ice sculpture to finish the job, a trademark of the red head in pink.

" Aw dude turn that off!" His brother, sporting the remnants of a black eye, flopped on the couch next to him and flipped off the screen when one of the three girls, the one in green, appeared on the screen. " Crazy bitch." He mumbled and rubbed his still throbbing head, damn it usually any injury had healed itself by now!

" Quit your whining Butch, some of us are trying to study here." The eldest of the three, Brick droned, " Pinky beat me at the last physics test, it isn't happening again." He removed his hat and wiped his brow, damn it when was Mojo going to invest in some decent air conditioning in this joint!

" Oh horrors!" Butch snapped, " So the girl beat you at a test, I had a fucking _table _slammed over my head today remember!"

Boomer still watching the news mumbled, " Well if you hadn't tried feeling her up at lunch-."

Butch shot up, " What'd you say!" He grabbed the scuff of the blonde's collar and hoisted him up, " You trying to say it was _my _fault!" He gave his brother a shake, "Every girl at that joint wants me, it ain't my fault I got it and she wants it."

Boomer fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply mumbled, " Whatever you say bro."

This seemed to satisfy him and he dropped his brother unceremoniously to the ground. " Yeah well I'm out, you know Mojo ain't getting home anytime soon so I'm off to get some decent grub." He paused at the door, " You coming bro?"

Brick waved him off still absorbed in his near obsessive studying mumbling obscenities about physics and the color pink. Butch rolled his eyes, " Okay forget you, what about you Boomer, let's go pick up some chicks or something."

Boomer scratched his neck and then shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face.

" Uh thanks bro but yeah Bubbles sort of invited me for sushi tonight."

Butch blinked and then threw his hands in the air, " Fine both of you be lame and obsess over your stupid girlfriends." He ignored the choking fit that could be heard in the background and a book being slammed shut.

Boomer paled. " Dude… run."

He snorted but then saw the infinite wisdom of Boomer's words as the screeching of a chair was heard, or rather the screeching of a chair being pushed back so hard it had made a dent in the otherwise impenetrable metal walls. Now the color in Butch's face drained.

" DUDE RUN!" Boomer made a lunge for the red streak that had suddenly coming racing towards them and successfully held back a seething Brick whose eyes were glowing an ominous red. Butch didn't hesitate and sped off , Brick managed to throw Boomer off and speed off after him.

He sighed, and quickly texted Bubbles to warn her about the ensuing chaos about to hit downtown.

_Just so u kno, Brick + Butch r at it again_

Bubbles texted back almost instantly

_Y? _

Boomer snorted.

_The usual. Ur sister_

He could almost see her reaction.

_Pink or Green? _

_no w8 nevr mind I can guess._

_So sushi? _

Boomer smiled

_B there in a few. Gonna tell ur sisters? _

This reply took a little longer, he noticed

_Sry, just got call from mayor, ur bros broke a bus... Bloss and BC got it covered though they sa__id__. _

Boomer saw the two streaks of pastel light in the sky.

_ just saw em. K see ya soon. _

He began his trip but his phone buzzed one more time.

_They complicate things so much.  
_

He didn't answer. Because God only knows how true a statement it was.

_0o0 _


	3. Victory

Theme: Making History

Title: Victory

Pairing: implied reds

0o0

"This is so stupid…" Brick hissed to the young woman on his right.

"Just smile." Blossom hissed back through a gritted smile. The man rolled his eyes again but after a painful "accidental" jab by Blossom's stiletto heel on his foot, he put on his best impersonation of her smile while they were on display in front of Townsville city hall.

"I don't get what the big deal is." He grimaced as another slew of flashes went off in his face. His brothers on the right weren't as reluctant however; they seemed to be eating this up, Butch showing off his muscles, and Boomer waving like a dope to the crowd of reporters. Blossom's younger sisters at either side of them seemed to not notice or simply pretend not to notice their behavior. Then again, like their sister beside him they were used to this kind of spotlight.

"I don't know them." He mumbled. She chuckled beside him.

"They're just enthusiastic; it wouldn't hurt for you to show some enthusiasm."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Oh yeah I'm going to make an ass out of myself in public, no thanks."

She shushed him reprovingly, "There are children here, watch your mouth." He growled but froze when her hand looped with his arm. "I mean it Brick, don't let your bad attitude spoil this, or I'll freeze your mouth shut." She gave him a broad smile and without removing her hand from the intimate position they were in (though in this case it was more sinister Brick thought nervously) Blossom waved gaily to the crowd of reporters, who were simply eating this up and led (pulled) their way into the building behind them amidst the cheers of the crowd outside and inside.

He just didn't get it, so the Rowdyruff boys had defeated a monster and supposedly saved the town ... okay and also had pulled the Powerpuffs out of harms way… or as these stupid reporters had called it _"performed a daring rescue"_ Like hell he was going to have listened to Boomer's sissy crying if anything had happened to the Blue Puff or Butch's damned complaining when his favorite Green target wasn't around for him to harass. It had been more of a self preserving measure really.

He felt more of a squeeze on his arm and he looked down and met his own counterpart's rose eyes. He felt a heat in the back of his neck and he hastily looked away; He thought he heard a girlish giggle coming from the direction of the Blue ones, but he chose to ignore it still consumed by his confusion over the chain of events.

Out of all the messes and battles the city had seen throughout its long monster infested history…

What had made this particular victory so special?


	4. Downtime

Well I hope you all are enjoying these as much as I have enjoyed writing them. Next up here comes the longest yet, but I hope you all enjoy!

**Theme: Only Human**

**Title: Downtime**

* * *

The citizens of Townsville made their way warily around today's carnage, their teenage superheroes had had to deal with not one but two super villain's schemes. Another massive robot courtesy of the simian wannabe crime lord Mojo Jojo and the royal errant Princess's latest war crime-esque super weapon her daddy's money had bought.

Their heroes had been victorious, anyone looking trough the remains of downtown crossing could see evidence of it. Singed marks marking a path where lasers had successfully melted the robots feet to the ground, pools of melted ice, broken trees, a badly crushed car. The list went on, but the citizens were more than forgiving of the mess, the alternative having been complete annihilation. Some of them, especially the newcomers or tourists were drawn to it even, avid disbelief on their faces and the shaking of heads at the thought of those young men and women who were single-handedly responsible for this great metropolis's well being.

And so modest too, right after the battle, the six of them, three girls and three boys had stuck around until the two villains had been carted away but after that had declined any interviews or cheers or rewards and simply had all flown off back to what they assumed must have been their super headquarters or something, after all where else were superheroes supposed to go?

0o0

It had been an exhausting battle, and the six of them had all ended up in the boy's downtown apartment, a generous gift bequeathed by the mayor's office after Mojo had thrown his " traitor sons" out. It was a modest place, a bachelor's pad ; Spartan with barely any furniture, one wall being overtaken by a massive big screen that had been a homecoming gift from the city. The three former criminals had to admit there had been some perks in turning…well good.

The two leaders had promptly claimed the couch, Brick instantly falling asleep using his cap as a makeshift sleeping mask. Blossom sat next to him diligently trying to sew the massive rip on her skirt, mumbling as she did so, she had spent a pretty penny of her birthday money on this one, and one tear wasn't going to sentence it to the trash bin!

" So when do you guys wanna order the pizza's?" Bubbles asked cheerfully from her perch on the kitchenette island. Boomer stood beside her raiding the fridge looking for anything remotely drinkable.

" I think we better wait til sleeping beauty over there wakes up. Hold still Butch!" Buttercup replied from the bathroom, holding down the green Ruff on the sink. The green Puff grabbed hold of her counterpart's arm and continued applying ointment to the many cuts running down it.

" Yeoch! That hurts woman!" He bellowed and continued to squirm.

" Oh quit your whining Butch, its just a little antiseptic."

" I'm not whining! You just suck as a nurse-OW! And now she hits me!"

" You deserved it now hold still I'm almost done you big baby!"

" Blooossom! Save me from your sister's horrible nursing skills!" He pleaded, the pink puff jumped at the mention of her name, and gave her sister a strange look,

" Buttercup his injuries will heal on his own you know…"

" Yeah and they'll get infected! Remember what happened to Bubble's leg that one time!"

" Ewww! Don't remind me that was so icky!" Bubbles half shrieked and covered her ears.

Blossom sighed, " That was a result of a monster bite not-."

" Don't care, I'm not taking any chances!" Buttercup snapped back and dropped Butch down on the floor, " You'll thank me later dumbass!" She declared and stepped over to him to make her way to the others, Blossom raised an eyebrow, and Butch from his perch on the floor smirked,

" Aw Butters I had no idea how much you cared-!" She stepped on his back and applied pressure,

" Don't flatter yourself!" She glared down at him, " And don't call me Butters!"

Blossom caught her sister's eye as they two began to argue and both shook their heads. Boomer finally emerged triumphantly from the fridge with six glasses and two gleaming bottles of champagne. " TA DA!

" Oh now that's what I'm talking about!" Butch yelled and flipped Buttercup over to fly and grab a glass from his beaming brother,

" Boomer we're underage!" The pink puff stood with her hands on her hips and stormed over to the island.

" Aw come on Blossom, we had hell of a battle we should all celebrate! " He smirked, " Besides, I seem to remember a certain redhead chugging down the strawberry wine coolers at Robin's party last week-."

" We don't talk about that!" She spluttered, the two Blues chuckled, " I wasn't aware they were alcoholic!" She mumbled.

" Sure sis whatever you say." Bubbles giggled as her sister's face flushed, " Aw come on Bloss, live a little! No one here's gonna tell." She gave a bright beaming smile to her sister, who sighed and finally shrugged,

" Well…" She faltered, no one could resist Bubble's puppy dog eyes easily, her sisters included. She looked around at the pleading looks on all her companions,

"Come on sis! Join in the party for once!"

" Yeah come on Blossom!"

" Don't be a party pooper!"

She sighed, and shrugging she took a glass, " Only because it's a special occasion." She declared. The group cheered and Boomer started shaking the champagne,

" Stand back people something tells me this is gonna be good!" They obeyed but Blossom's widened,

" W-wait Boomer don't you think you should wake-!" Just then the cap popped off and a cascade of the sparkling drink shot out.

" THE FUCK!?" She covered her eyes at his indignant shout and crash as Brick went toppling over the side of the couch. Too late. She peeked through her fingers.

They all froze, Boomer's eyes went wide as saucers . The red ruff got up slowly, without a word, Boomer gulped,

" D-Dude I am so-." He stammered.

He put a finger up, silencing him, he plopped his hat back on his head silently and adjusted his completely soaked jacket as well, the five stared at him, Boomer literally shaking in his boots extended the champagne bottle.

" D-drink?" he stammered with a wide desperate grin. Brick stared at the bottle then at Boomer, then back again at the bottle, which finally he grabbed and filled the only unclaimed glass, then shoved it back at Boomer while everyone else released the breath they'd been holding. Bubble steadied Boomer while he mechanically filled everyone's glasses unable to believe his luck.

" So." Butch finally broke the silence, " Brick's already started the party so yeah lets have a toast or whatever!" He raised his glass, " To kicking ass and taking names!" He declared.

Buttercup raised her glass, " To teaching those sorry idiots no one messes with our city!"

Bubbles nudged Boomer, " To lifelong friendship!" She cheered.

Boomer finally snapped out of it, " To the future!" He smiled meaningfully at her who blushed and looked away shyly.

Blossom noticed the exchange and smiled broadly, " To Townsville's newest heroes!" She turned to Brick expectantly,

" You guys covered everything so yeah to everything you guys said."

" Aww that doesn't count Brick you gotta come up with something!" Bubbles shouted, and the rest nodded in agreement, he shrugged,

" Ok… To…" he looked around the room, " Uh… to everybody here!" He improvised

Bubbles huffed, "Good enough I guess." They all clinked their glasses, and downed them in one shot.

" Ok who's up for a movie marathon or something." Boomer poured himself and Bubbles another drink.

" Dude lets order that pizza first I'm starved." He picked at one of his bandages irritably, but Buttercup slapped his hand away, with a pointed stare she smoothed the bandage.

Blossom sighed when the inevitable screeching match ensued between the two and decided she needed some air anyway, the sewing having long been abandoned, there was no point, maybe she'd find it again in a seasonal sale or something. Luckily the boy's place had a decent balcony, so she slipped outside and settled herself on the edge of the railing and looked at the fine view of downtown. She smiled, and swelled with pride at the vibrant metropolis she had been somehow by some twist of fate been allowed to protect, she very well could have been a normal human, anywhere else in the world could have been her home, never meeting her beloved sisters or knowing her wonderful father.

Fate could have been so different for them. All of them. She closed her eyes only opening them when she heard the door open.

" Hey." She heard his voice and she felt a flush in her cheeks despite herself and turned to see him. Dressed in a now dry sweatshirt and capless, Brick joined her looking out.

" Hey." She murmured back. " Glad you're dry." She smiled sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes, " Yeah, you know crazy as it sounds being covered head to toe in champagne was never really a fantasy of mine." He ran a hand through his damp hair, and made a face, " Moron's lucky I was in a good mood tonight." He mumbled.

" Yes, well we all were excited, you know he didn't mean it."

He snorted, " Yeah yeah I know, dumb ass just needs to learn to think before he does stupid shit like that." He leaned over the balcony and continued staring out at the cityscape. " Its weird… seeing them like that." He murmured.

She raised one of her legs to rest under her chin. "Boomer and my sister?" She smiled, " Oh that's been an inevitability for a while now Brick, haven't you been paying attention lately." She gestured to the door, " The only question is when now."

He looked up at her, " That's what I mean, when we all first met, shit we all tried to kill each other, hell I nearly succeeded." He blinked. " Now here we all are… like…this." He gestured to the apartment, and cityscape around them, " I went from a being created for evil to being a superhero…kind of I mean." Blossom was silent.

" Do you regret it?" She finally asked quietly, he looked up at her, and then looked at the cityscape, and turned around to look in the apartment door. Boomer was trying to show off some kind of stupid mixing move but failing, Bubbles was laughing still sitting on the island counter, while Butch and Buttercup were fighting over a large bowl of popcorn they'd apparently popped before the pizza got there. Then he met Blossom's gaze,

" Nah." He stretched up his arms, " Can't say I do." She smiled softly,

" Good." She whispered and turned to him. " Because I must admit Brick Jojo… I'm rather happy you and your brothers are here ." Their gazes locked, and he felt something bubble up in him, and he realized with a start the inches between them were nearly nonexistent and steadily it seemed to him they were disappearing rapidly. Her rosy eyes seemed to darken for a moment, but just as quickly as the moment came, she pulled her legs in and looked back towards the city.

" Its beautiful isn't it Brick?" She murmured while she hugged her legs closer to her.

" Yeah Pinky." He murmured back though he kept his gaze on her, " It really is"

0o0

Well I certainly hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave your thoughts ;)


End file.
